


Equinox more like Equihot

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also jake is in this just for sabo jokes im sorry i dont make teh rules, he nuts many times, heat - Freeform, i like this ship???? but im not used to writing it plz forgive i love these gays, idk why my italics dont go thru sometimes but fuck it im not adding them in just use ur imagination, kinda wanted this to be longer but hecc thats how it went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: ban me for this title I thought out it and I could not resist.A commission for @carryonflower on tumblr! thank u for ur poor money decisions





	Equinox more like Equihot

_It’s that time of year again._

Everyone had their own way of trying to calculate the passage of the seasons within the Entity’s Realm, but no one’s method was as effective as the Wraith: being part tree had its advantages, as the ends of his branch nubs would turn various shades of brown and red and the heat of Summer ends and the cooler air of Fall nips as his buds.

With the two major equinoxes of the year, the start of Spring and the start of Fall, comes with his biannual Heat, the times where all of his anger and rage and fierceness comes to a head and manifests itself in unbearable arousal- Philip finds himself more dominant in the Spring than in the Fall, but it’s not set in stone. 

This equinox, he finds himself particularly longing for company, the dampness between his legs and the ache in his belly a surefire indicator of which position he will be taking this time around, and he seeks out with his bloodhound senses the one monster he could trust to handle him at a time like this, the one monster who had known him the longest- _well, in the looks department, Philip is more fit to be a monster than Evan, considering the trap-setter was just a mountain of muscle with some added metal for sturdiness._

He knows Evan will be doing on of three things: killing, hunting, or Evan’s version of _taking it easy_ , which is mostly just banging strips of metal together or cursing the infamous saboteur’s name into a deeper pit of Hell as he tries to reassemble artfully destroyed bear traps.

As much as Philip’s bark-hardened heart bleeds maple syrup for the Trapper, he can’t help but feel that if he had known the little saboteur in his old life, he would’ve been out of a job; Jake does a much better job at destroying things than Philip ever felt like he did. _And look where it got him!_

The Wraith pads lightly but audibly across the forest floor- _for all those who made fun of his chicken legs, he is faster and lighter than nearly all other of his fellow Killers/ _\- thoughts bouncing back and forth between the eternal feud between The Trapper and the Saboteur _(sounds like a romance novel)_ and the ever growing pressure in his lower regions _(nothing he couldn’t handle for the moment but, Gods, he hoped Evan was available-)_ while branches whispered against his tough skin, more nuances than injuries-__

___SNAP!_ _ _

___By all the Gods in the Universe this now-!_ _ _

__He looks down to see his chicken tender of a leg ensnared in a Saboteur-unbidden bear trap, sappy blood coating the rusted jaws and melting into the blue-hued ground, and the low-lying anger and rage rumbling in his chest flares to a fever pitch when combined with his approaching heat. He bends down, and after laying his weapon down on the ground beside him, grasps the jaws of the trap biting down just above his ankle, and gives it a harsh tug._ _

__His large hands slip on the first try, and he just ends up cutting his hand on the mangled metal. _A bit embarrassing.__ _

__Philip growls in anger at his new injury, raising his hand back up to take a look at the cut- a little too deep to just ignore, so he rips off a part of his poncho and uses it as a makeshift bandage until it heals fully, and grasps the trap for a second time._ _

__“Hmmph.”_ _

__While distant, the noise is loud, and Philip’s supernatural senses easily detect the sound far across from him, and he jerks his head up to spy the outline of the trap setter himself, dark eye holes of his wooden masks meeting his glowing ones. His hands go to the trap to attempt to pull it open again, but the cut on his hand burns and stings enough to stop him. It pisses him off even more._ _

__By the time Evan has strided over to him, the Wraith is growling audibly in anger, shoulders heaving with his heavy breathing and vain restraint while trying to calm himself- it isn’t working, especially not when he hears Evan chuckle above him and run his fingers through the nubs on his head like it was a mohawk._ _

__“That sabo worm been a pain in my arse lately, so I brought in my best addons.” The tree monster lurches forward, as if moving to bite the hand on his head, but can’t; his mouth is nearly always glued shut by the bark on his face except in the cold of winter, where it peels back enough for him to be able to utter a few sparse paragraphs when his throat works._ _

__“God’s teeth-” He hears the Killer above him hiss out at the lunge, and he sees leather boots take a step back. The bell-wielding monstrosity tries once more to open the trap holding him hostage- and this time, he makes some headway, getting a solid enough grip to hold it open long enough to move his ankle out of the way of dangerous teeth. His efforts are doubled when one of Evan’s meaty hands pushes the jaws open the rest of the way, and uses his other meat claw to move Philip’s foot out of harm’s way. “Jesus, Phil, has it been that bad late-”_ _

__Then he hears the metal worker _sniff_ , and the sexual tension suddenly blankets the foggy air. Evan shifts, and mutters an appropriate “ _Ah_.” His foot is released, and Philip falls back on his ass _(now that the painful pressure on his foot is gone, his heat is back in action to call the shots again)_ , long legs splayed unintentionally wide and broad chest and shoulders heaving._ _

__The two killers stare at each other for long moments, before Evan very slowly and hesitantly kneels before Philip on one knee, as if he was about to ask for his hand in marriage. “Is _that_ why you’re here?” He doesn’t have to elaborate on what _that_ is, and Philip nods in agreement._ _

__“ _Ah_.” The Trapper repeats, but Phillip knows it’s basic _yes_. He doesn’t even wait for Evan to lean closer to him before he wraps his dark arms around the broad expanse of the Heir’s back and rubbing his face all along where he could reach, namely the bark of his face nuzzling against the wood of Evan’s mask, growling and purring softer now, laced with affection and slight peevedness for the masked man. He bumped where their noses would touch twice with his own face, their signal that Philip wanted him, in all ways, _now- he had waited long enough.__ _

__Shockingly, the Trapper pulls back, just on the outer edges of his arms’ reach, and he eyes the behemoth of the Killer as he tilts his head downward, eyeing the space between his open legs. “Ye’ve been aching for a while.” _It’s a statement of fact, one that Philip feels no need to acknowledge_ , only pulling Evan back to him for another round of pseudo-kisses until the Trapper thinks to remove his offending mask, holding it in his hand before reaching down to put it on the forest floor… until he doesn’t._ _

__“Just my two cents, but you deserve to be fucked on s’mething better than the dirt.” Before he can make any motion of protest, Philip is suddenly being jostled by the metal worker and situated into his rather spiky arms, being maneuvered into the least prickly position possible, one arm slung behind his shoulder blades and one underneath his knees with the wooden mask scraping against his thin legs with every long stride Evan made towards the crumbling ruins of the MacMillan Estate that had been set aside after decades of hard work, just for him._ _

___Well, ‘us’ now_. Perhaps a bit of selfish thinking, but it’s not without factual evidence to back it up, a theory he postulates as he carried across the decayed threshold, like he’s the Bride of Frankenstein coming to celebrate their honeymoon in their mansion that was as rancid as they were._ _

___And Evan didn’t even drop him, how romantic._ _ _

__Philip is promptly tossed onto Evan’s bed ( _one that the trap setter himself still claimed was plucked directly from that evening in 1896)_ and had barely time to think for himself when his warm and needy body was nearly completely covered with the Trapper’s muscle bound one, and scalding, leathery lips covered his bark-like ones again, pressing him into the mattress._ _

__The sap in his head spun as hand raked up and down his form possessively _just like he needed_ , his own dark hands gripping the prominent metal spikes littering his lover’s body for security as his body felt weightless. Evan grunted, but it was a masochistic grunt that made Philip grunt with him, dragging his legs up so his knees locked into place on either side of Evan’s sides._ _

__Another harsh tug at the iron in his hands drew Evan’s attention to where it was _needed most_ ; inbetween his legs, pawing at his soaked bandages until they fell away under his _brutal strength_ , revealing his leaking erection and glistening thighs. “Fuckin’ hell.” The elder man swears, getting an eyeful of what was offered to him inbetween Philip’s legs, one hand gripping a thin but wet thigh and holding it in place, massaging it gently while his other hand wrapped around his purple- flushed member and started stroking it with intent._ _

__Philip _keened_ , blessing whatever God still took pity on him that they had left his genital areas free of bark and malformation, save for color and size change. _He could deal with that_. His thighs quivered with the pleasure and the _relief_ that coursed through his body when he was being pleasured, but it quickly turned into _craving more_ as Evan continued, not letting up his pace even when Philip made a motion to pull away because he was _so close_ -_ _

__His orgasm came on fast, had his stomach tensing, curling as the waves rocked him, leaving him breathless and seeing stars as Evan slowly squeezed dry of his grey-tinted spend landing on his chest and abdomen, coming back down from his high to see the burly man pop one of his fingers in his mouth and lick it clean like it was juice of a wild boar he just killed._ _

__It made the Wraith feel like _prey_ , and he rose up again to embrace the Trapper, burying his face in the shoulder that was mostly spared the metal barbs that littered his body while he felt cum-coated fingers prod further downwards, between the cleft of his ass._ _

__A thick finger slid inside his leaking entrance with almost no resistance; Philip felt like he had just been lightburned alive by the most _delightful_ flashlight that he had ever had the fortune of coming across, letting his legs fall wide from around Evan’s middle to allow him more room to fuck him. The lankier monster made a noise akin to a _whimper_ when Evan gave his thigh a bite, feeling blood spot and drip where the affection was given and shaking at the reverberating growl the Trapper uttered against his skin. “Tastes like salty syrup.”_ _

__Following the loud slap that echoed throughout the fog-riddled halls was the raucous laughter of Evan that ushered forth a few tears of mirth by the time he was finished laughing himself into a handful of more lust- induced swats and a bellyache. “‘M sorry, Phil, I couldn’t resist.” In attempt to pacify the offended bloodhound, he gave the bite wound a wet kiss and suck, while he stuffed Philip’s greedy entrance with another finger, followed quickly by a third when Philip signed shakingly for it, fingers unsteady as they made ushering motions in the air._ _

__Toes curling just moments later, the darker monster pushed his hips onto the fingers buried knuckle-deep inside of him, riding them with all his might and pressing against his swollen and leaking prostate with every pass until it overwhelmed him with a searing flash across his vision and a fresh coat of white paint across his torso, hands balling into fists to release the tension in his body as waves bullied his body from his second orgasm of the night- _wouldn’t be the last, either.__ _

__Seeing Evan starting to disrobe during the brief lax period that followed Philip’s peak made the bell-weidler remember his own state of dress. He looked down to see his standard poncho sporting a few new stains that certainly weren’t there before their intimate encounter, and he made quick work to divest himself of it and chuck it to a corner of the room _far away_ from his mind. _ _

__And when he looks back up, he’s greeted with the erection that’s as robust as its owner, and Philip _whines_ at the sight of the leaking cock, blessedly free of metal protrusions- _though at this point, he would shove it in him anyways if that meant he could get fucked.__ _

__“Ready, Phil?” Despite his brutish nature and appearance, Evan was quite the gentleman when it came to his partners. When he wasn’t in heat, Philip very much appreciated these gestures that made his sap- hardened heart melt, but when he couldn’t be filled enough by the Killer, it just made him more _desperate.__ _

__His thin legs couldn’t deliver nowhere _near_ the strength that Evan’s could, but a hard spur to his hip got the message across that the Wraith was _way more than ready_ , shifting downwards so that his rear end was flush against Evan’s knees, and pulling his left leg up to slide onto Evan’s right shoulder, hooking it into position so he could slide even further down towards his victory seat._ _

__“C’mere-” With one hand grasping his cock, Evan reached around for the leg still draped over his hip to press it back against Philip’s chest, leaning over the invisible Killer to press himself and the head of his member inbetween his flushed buttocks, grazing his weeping entrance._ _

__“Christ, you’re _so wet, Phil_.” His name is a deep groan lifting past Evan’s lips and runs through him to settle in the pit of his stomach, stoking the flames of the heat coiled there and sending a shudder of pleasure sparking up and down his spine paired with the anticipation curling in his chest at the heavy prodding going on down below. Philip avidly assisted in getting Evan properly positioned right against his entrance, growling loudly and keeping eye contact with his lover as he felt the head slip past his slick and spasming walls, clenching down hungrily on the offering._ _

__Picking his head up _(when did he throw his head back?)_ , he saw Evan’s eyes nearly shut in pleasure, gaze locked onto the sight of his cock spearing him open, liquids being slathered all over the place- _probably ruining the nicest bed in this Hellhole- now that was dirty.__ _

__It’s so easy for Evan to plow onwards that it’s _laughable_ , as in Philip’s wide shoulders jitter in repressed chuckling that turns into a ferocious snarl when the Trapper’s hips snapped forward, burying himself inside the sanctuary that was the Wraith’s ass in one fell swoop. And even though they were now pressed nearly chest to chest, Philip _can’t_ get close enough to Evan, throwing caution and safety to the wind to wrap his arms around the barbs jutting out from the trap setter’s shoulders, trying to get as close as he _possibly_ could to him._ _

__And with a soft and lingering kiss to his bark- covered lips, they’re off to the races._ _

___The first thrust always catches him off guard_ \- always unsettles him in the best of ways, driving him to cling tighter to the monster making him feel this way and craving his cock even more _(oh, if only he had the words to say so!)_. He feels _so good_ , like he’s _made to be fucked and dominated and breeded_ , though Philip knows it’s only the heat making him feel this way, he can’t help but thank that Evan is the natural male alpha of their little pack of Killers, and that he could easily take on everyone in a fight- _well, maybe not everyone, but he has precedence in age and experience. _____

____Philip might have the element of surprise on his side, but if anything, the bear trap spooked him more than he has ever spooked Evan. _Can’t even beat him at his own game.__ _ _ _

____A hand fumbling with his cock has him jerking in Evan’s hold, hips automatically bucking upwards to fuck his cock into the warmth. His glowing orbs of eyes jerk downwards to get a slightly blurry look of what was happening at the apex of his world before his head was tilted back by a hand around his throat. “ ** _Cum_**. I know ya need to.” _And who was he to resist his alpha?_ In a few more strokes of his grey member, he followed Trapper’s orders to a _T_ , spraying them both again with his high viscosity ejaculate with a loud roar of completion._ _ _ _

____And for the bell-weidler, for a few moments, the world and its displeasures all but fade away while his blood rings in his ears as he comes down from his high to find Evan still pounding away at him, his boarish grunts and groans booming off the already unstable walls. _Gods, he was so sensitive even after several orgasms…__ _ _ _

____But, suddenly, the pace slows considerably, not stopping, _no_ , but it catches his attention and draws his eyes back from a rather interesting spot on the dirty white ceiling to his partner, meeting his warm chocolate eyes clouded with lust. “How many more you got in ya?” Seeing Philip tilt his head in confusion, Evan sighed in resignation and spoke further. “It’s… been a while.” _Wha- oh!_ At times like these, Philip really missed the ability to laugh audibly._ _ _ _

____He was so amused by the look of slight embarrassment on Evan’s leathery face that he didn’t realize that it was an _actual question_ and wasn’t just rhetorical. Evan actually wanted an answer, and Philip had an internal debate on how much _more_ he could take before he wore himself out or until his back went out from their position, _which was already starting to cramp, now that he thinks about it.__ _ _ _

____He tilts his head back to proper vertical alignment, and pulls his hand out of nowhere to hold up two fingers between them._ _ _ _

____“Two?” Evan asks, and Philip nods dazedly as Evan shifts inside of him, creating a new angle that rubbed along his inner walls more roughly and that’s what he wanted _Gods yes_ \- “Two.” The behemoth above him repeats, mostly to himself. “I can do two.” A sudden barrage of hard thrusts leave Philip mindless and clawing at whatever part of Evan he could reach, writhing uncontrollably even in such close quarters. The giant fist is around his spent but hard cock again, making Philip feel _helpless_. “Two f’r now, but I’ll fuck ya again later.”_ _ _ _

____That statement alone makes Philip come again. _Boy, Evan was talkative tonight, wasn’t he? How unusual.__ _ _ _

____The Wraith is completely unaware of what happens in the next few moments, but when he comes to his senses, he realizes that Evan’s face is buried in his neck, muttering _very lewd things_ into his ears and that all these orgasms have worn him out because he would’ve immediately came again if he could’ve by what Evan was saying._ _ _ _

____“You’re wetter than any woman I’ve fucked, I’m sure you’ve ruined the bed with ya squirting everywhere. Fuck, look at ya, hot an’ wanting, no better than a bitch ‘n heat- _fuck_ , but you’re my bitch.” Philip didn’t know if it was a statement that he wanted answered, but he nodded in agreement anyways. “Fuckin’ hell, yes, cum for me again. You said one more time. **Show me**.” One of the last thoughts that Philip had before he shattered into a million pieces is that _Evan would’ve been a really good teacher- there’s no way that anyone could’ve disobeyed him with that tone of voice.__ _ _ _

____Philip roars within his chest, clinging onto Evan like a tiny animal with all of his soul as the final and more powerful climax saps away all that he has to offer, and after his world stops vibrating with all the stars falling into his eyes, he collapses back onto the pillows behind him, the damp air of the fall night surrounding him for a brief moment until Evan’s back into the crook of his neck again, hilting with one last, powerful thrust that makes something _crack!_ within the framework of the bed and filling him with sticky warmth that makes him keen into the sheets as Evan grunts heavily into his neck._ _ _ _

_____Exhaustion_ sets in nearly immediately afterwards; _there’s no real sleep here_ , hell, he can’t even really close his eyes, so he pushes Evan off of him to his side, and rolls with him to bury his face into his thick chest, grasping weakly at his arms for comfort as his mind started drifting off somewhere into the Fog, the lingering feeling of Evan’s come dripping out from between his legs and a warm hand rubbing his back going with him as he took flight somewhere- _maybe this time on a vacation.__ _ _ _

____He tapped Evan’s chest, right over his thundering heart, to show him that he loved and appreciated him just before he passed out, and the Trapper made a dull _‘hhmph’_ noise before wrapping him closer and drifting off to sleep himself._ _ _ _

_____Maybe the bed won’t collapse while they sleep._ _ _ _ _


End file.
